When Mischeif Goes Bad
by Princess Raye Fire
Summary: What if Loki The god of Mischeif wanted a kingdom of his own? He has three chances. Will the chosen scouts be able to stop him?
1. Part 1-The Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. *Thump * Ow! What I don't!

Authors Notes: Serena Is however old she is when she is Neo-Queen Serenity. Hotaru is 18 looking. Setsuna is 21 looking. 

When Mischief Goes Bad-Prologue

By: Princess Raye Fire

"Hello Neo-Queen Serenity."

"What? Who said that?"

"I did. I am Loki. The god of Mischief."

"Loki? How did you get in here?"

"No problem for me. The god banished from the Moon Kingdom."

"What are you doing here? Guards!"

"Due to I was banished my powers are restrained you need not worry. But also Due to the fact that I was banished I never get to have a kingdom. At least not in this dimension."

"So?"

"You want a kingdom in another dimension?" Said Sailor Pluto as she stepped through a portal admitting Her and Sailor Saturn to step in front of the queen protectively. 

"Exactly, Lady Pluto. I'm here to let you chose defenders. But there is one restriction I must place. You may not send any of the inner scouts because quite frankly they're just plain weak to do any good. And do you know how hard it is to send a body bag through a portal in one piece?"

"Why would you give us a chance to send defenders?"

"Let's just say I'm a gaming man…"  


"Meaning you'll let us send players but in the end will be ruthless and cheating"

He grinned. "Blunt as ever, eh, Firefly? But only 2 Sailor Senshi can participate in this battle. Choose well." And he was gone.

"My queen." Saturn and Pluto said in unison as they knelt in front on the woman who was once the soldier Sailor Moon. "Allow us to defeat this Enemy."

The young Queen motioned for them to rise. "Permission Granted. But I ask you not to tell the other Senshi of this. The other Outers would want to go. Possibly ruining our chances. The Inner's would be offended by Loki's Comments. And Rini would worry way too much. Fare well my friends."

"Fair well my queen."

"Good bye, friend Serenity." The two stepped back through the portal and disappeared to the Gate of Time.

"Saturn. I had the Gate keep tabs on Loki. It is ready now to take us to that Dimension. Are you ready?"

"Hai." 


	2. Part 2-New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.

Authors Notes: Hotaru is 18 looking. Setsuna is 21 looking. Gohan's 19. Vegita is 28. Everyone else is his or her assorted ages. Except Trunks isn't born in this dimension. Its Miari Trunks, the Trunks from another dimension. 

When Mischief Goes Bad-pt1

By: Princess Raye Fire

"Where are we Sailor Pluto?"

"We're on Earth. Just not our Earth."

"What do we do now?"

"We start our lives. We find jobs. Get you in to high school. And find some where to live."

"And when Loki shows up?"

"We drop every thing and fight. But we must never let anyone see us transform. Understood?" Pluto said as she de-transformed 

"Hai. Setsuna-Mama. Will I put you as my elder sister for the school application?" Asked Hotaru as she did the same.

"Yes. If you put me as your mother we could get some embarrassing attention. I think it might be necessary for both of us to have jobs though. For the first months any way." as they walked up to an apartment building.

"That's all right, Setsuna-san."

"Excuse me but do you know who the land lord of this building is?"

"I am."

"Sir. Could you tell us if you have any available rooms?"

"Yeah. Come on. I'll show it to you." The man led them to a basement like place and unlocked the door. "It's not the best but it's the only one open in town not to mention the closest one to Capsule Corps."

"Capsule Corps?"

"You must be new. Capsule Corps. Is the biggest corporation in Japan. If you really are new I think they're hiring."

"Thank you. How much do we owe you for the room?"

"If you can fix it up the first 3 months are free."

"We can. Bye."

"Do you want to look at the apartment now Setsuna?"

"Ok. Oh! By the powers of heaven!" They walked through the doors and found dust covered floors and walls. All the doors on the cabinets had at least one hinge gone and/or rusted through.

"Setsuna. I think we need scout power to handle this."

"Yeah I think you may be right. You go look for a job I'll handle this. While your out find a suitable school!"

"Bye Setsuna!"

"Bye Hotaru." She turned to face the apartment. "This is just Super."

*~*~5 hours later~*~*

"Hey Setsuna? Setsuna? I enrolled in school! I got a few job applications! Setsuna? Oh there you are." She walked in to a lavender colored room filled with lamps. "Beautiful room! I didn't know you liked lamps." She grinned.

"I don't, but some one I know does."

"Really? When do I meet this person?"

"Really Hotaru. This is your room."

"I know."

"What was that about job applications and when do you start school?"

She made a face. "I start school tomorrow. Here are those applications."

"Thanks. I think you need to get to bed."

"Good night."

"Night."

*~*~* The Next Day *~*~*

"Bye Setsuna."

"Bye Hotaru. Have a good day. And stay out of mischief." 

Hotaru stopped in her tracks, turned around, and glared. "Oh really Setsuna!"

"Sorry I couldn't help it."

*~* After School *~*

"So where do you live, Hotaru?" 

"In an apartment a few blocks from here. You?"

"A house a few miles from here."

"Well I got to go. Bye Gohan."

"See yea Hotaru!"

*~* Setsuna's Work *~* 

"Hello. Is Miss Setsuna in?"

"Yes. Right through there to the left."

"Hey Setsuna."

"Oh, hi, Hotaru." 

"What you working on?"

"Woman! Are you done with my Gravity Machine yet?" Said Vegita as he stalked in.

Hotaru looked up. 'He's familiar. Why?'

"Hello Mr. Vegita. This is my little sister, Hotaru. Hotaru, this is Mr. Vegita."

Vegita scowled. 'Why does she look familiar?' Thought Vegita as she walked up to him and spoke so low Vegita had to strain to hear her. 

"Are you a sayen-jin?"

He spoke back equally low. "Yeah. What's it to you?"

She seemed to space out. "You are one of the last?"

"Yes."

"I am the last of my kind also."

"What is your kind?"

"I am Sat--"

"Well come on Hotaru its time we leave."

"Alright Setsuna. It was nice meeting you, Vegita. Good Bye."

"Hn."

*~*~*

"Hotaru what was that all about?"

"Well I know you wouldn't remember but During the Silver Millennium Saturn had 8 tribes. Mine was the ruling Tribe. The others were the tribe of Wisdom, One of Prophecy, One of Pacifists, One of Nature Lovers, one of the Sciences, And two Tribes of Warriors. One of the warrior's Tribes was called the Sayen-jin. Well the Sayen-jin's got too Rowdy and due to some of their actions they were banished from Saturn. But they still wouldn't leave our people alone so we had them banished from the dimension. They're were supposed to die. But I didn't think they would vanish. They were a strong people." Setsuna started unlocking the door. "Oh well. Pooh. how was your day?" Hotaru felt something and turned to see Vegita's figure fading fast in the night sky. 'So he's an eavesdropper, eh?'


End file.
